


The Ted Treatment

by khazadspoon



Series: Swing Whilst You're Winning [3]
Category: DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Swing au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swing AU: Booster and Ted, the resident barmen (best at their jobs if you ask them) clean up in preparation for another big night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ted Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd use the teen rating because of potty-mouth Ted.

“Who’d you think we’re gonna see tonight?” Booster swept the peanuts up slowly, barely paying any attention to his appointed task as he looked over at his best friend behind the bar. Ted shrugged his shoulders and wiped another glass with his rag, looking wearily at the huge crate of glasses still left to be polished before the joint opened up in a few hours time.

“Hm, well, word is that Wayne’s back in the city. That should bring in a few more regulars. That reporter woman should be here, she’s always poking around,” he glanced into the glass and put it on the side. “Kent should be here.”

“He’s not booked, though,” the blond gave up sweeping, swinging himself up onto the bar and twirling the broom in between his hands. He tried not to watch, but the blond was a bit of a marvel with his hands. 

Ted just laughed and picked up another glass. “Like that’s any reason for him not to turn up;he's always here when Wayne is.”

“Mm, guess that’s true… Still, should be a good night,” he swung his legs over the bar and poked at Ted’s side with his foot, ignoring the weak glare Ted shot him each time the foot connected with his hip bone. He picked up the spare rag and started wiping glasses. “So, what’re you doing after work?” Booster asked, focusing on the glass in his hands with a weirdly intense look. Ted shrugged his shoulders and leaned on the bar next to his friend. The blond was warm even through the thick, scratchy material of their dress-shirts.

“I dunno, probably go back to my apartment and relax, I guess,” he grabbed Booster’s ankle as the blond went to hit him again. “Why?”

Booster grinned and used his other leg to kick Ted in the hip. “Was thinking you could come over to mine. I’ve got some left over pizza just _begging_ for the Ted treatment.”

“You mean gets extra toppings so you can eat it and I get half a slice?”

“ _Exactly_.”

Ted laughed again and slapped Booster’s thigh. “Ah fuck it, why not.”

“Yes, that’s what I’m talking about!” Booster pumped his fist in the air. 

“Want to rent a movie or something, too?” Ted picked up the bottle of vodka left on the side and pushed it back into the rack under the bar. Booster hummed under his breath and kicked his legs back and forth.

“Maybe, nothing scary though; last time you chose the movie I couldn’t sleep for a _week_ ,” Booster tossed the glass in his hands up in the air, catching it as it landed with ease. Ted had always envied his friend’s mixing abilities; Booster made the _best_ cocktails in the city. Maybe in the country. Ted’s favourite was his Strawberry Daiquiri.

“Well if you had someone to sleep _with_ it might help.”

The words left his lips before he could stop them.

Booster paused for a second, a strange look on his face, before bursting into a loud laugh. “Maybe I’ll let you sleep in my bed, keep the monsters away, yeah?”

Relief flooded through Ted’s system as the blond touched his cheek with one finger.

“Only if you cook me breakfast.”

“Uh…” Booster grinned and leaned in close. “How does Ted-treatment-pizza sound?”

Ted threw the rag at him.


End file.
